A Teen Titan and a Super Thief Can Never Be
by twilightrose89
Summary: The Black Rose is a super thief who works for Slade, who has recently found love in a Teen Titan, Cyborg. This is her struggle between the mad man, herself, and happiness with the man she loves.
1. Chapter 1

**A Super Thief and a Teen Titan Can Never Be Together**

**Chap. 1**

"Where is he?" Morgan sighed, looking at her watch. The wind blew her long red hair from her face and her green eyes scanned the street outside the pizza parlor. She still couldn't believe she was doing this, she was on a date with her enemy! "I must be completely insane," she muttered, hiding her face in her hands, "I shoulda chucked him as soon as he told me who he was, that 'I've met someone else' excuse would've been perfect." Who was she kidding, she didn't want to stop talking to him, he made her feel special he cared what she thought, even if it was edited. She was in love with a Teen Titan!

The Teen Titans protected the city from evil doers, and that included big time thieves like the Black Rose. The thing is she is the Black Rose, and so by day shes flirting with him via Internet or phone and by night she's fighting him off and escaping with precious gems or misc. items. One thing worried her, she knew her string of luck would by cut short but what would happen when he found out who she was. Would that just be another reason to throw her in a cell and throw away the key?

As you may have read in the papers the Black Rose is an incredible thief, she can slip into any vault or... well anywhere really and take even the heaviest guarded artifact and get out before anyone's even noticed it's missing, the only sign of her being there would be a single black rose left in the item's place. Lately the Titans have discovered a way to get the jump on her but she's managed to slip from their grip every time, so far. Black Rose could very well be an excellent hero, but instead she's gone and done the "Poison Ivy" thing.

What would Slade do if he found out she was dating a- she shivered, that was a scary thought. Slade was pure evil and the Teen Titan's greatest enemy. Normally she'd avoid potential employers, but he pulled her in he was the Venus Flytrap and she was, well that stupid fly that eventually dies in it's clutches. So far she's figured if she sits nicely off to the side, he won't threaten her with destruction, but sooner or later everything will be set up and she will finally break free. Maybe she could leave Jump City! Shed started in New York, maybe she could revisit them?

Immediately Slades threatening, masked gaze popped into her mind and she quickly pushed it back. "Just think about nicer things," she reminded herself. She ran her fingers through her hair, how did normal people make it without masks?

"Morgan?" a familiar voice questioned. She looked over her shoulder, oh God, OK. Deep breaths, there, keep cool.

"Cyborg?" she asked, she gave him a surprised face as if she would never have dreamed that he would look like this. It was a mask, of sorts, she knew exactly what he looked like and even knew how hard his punches were, ouch.

"It's so great to finally meet you in person."

"I know! I was afraid you had forgotten about me when you didn't get on last night," she quickly made up. She had set her e-mail to send him a message when she knew he would normally be on but he would be out chasing her, just another way of covering up her tracks.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It was a rough night," he apologized. He actually was genuinely apologetic!

"Oh, what happened? Nothing you couldn't handle I'm sure," she gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's the Black Rose, that super thief that's been all over the papers. We're beginning to suspect that she's working for Slade, which is never good."

"Oh, yeah. He's- he sounds pretty bad." Close one, she'll have to watch her words a little more carefully.

"Once we finally get the Black Rose off the streets everything'll be easier, Slade won't have a puppet for a while."

A puppet! she thought, angrily, I can't believe he thinks I'm a puppet of that madman!!

Morgan felt torn now, she had to steal things for Slade... (oh God, she was a puppet!) but what if Cyborg found out! She couldnt just quit, Slade wouldn't allow it maybe she should just push Cyborg away now, that way he wont be as vulnerable to that evil, egocentric-

"What?" she suddenly asked, realizing Cyborg had been talking to her.

"Pizza, what toppings?" he repeated, giving her a concerned look.

"Oh, I'm not very picky. Whatever you want."

"The usual," Cyborg ordered, then turned back to her, "I'll take the rest back to the others." The waitress set his soda down and her water before disappearing. Rose tried to avoid sugary drinks waters better for her body, especially with the plant life coursing through her veins.

"So, back to where we were. Work, where do you work?" Cyborg asked.

"M-My work I'm not really working a...," she paused trying to think of what to say.

"You're not working right now?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that's right."

"What kind of work do you like to do, then?"

"Well, I'm not really sure. My last job was pretty bad. Pay was okay, but my boss was a villain," she complained; Cyborg laughed at what she said about her boss.

"He can't be that bad," Cyborg smiled, unaware of the villain term she meant.

"Well what about you?" she asked him, "How do you like being a Teen Titan?"

"Well, it's really cool, I have great friends and-" Cyborg started, thinking about the positive things.

"You talking about us, Cyborg?" a voice asked from behind Morgan. She stiffened, more Titans?

"Hey guys. Morgan, here's the rest of the team," Cyborg sighed. Morgan turned in her chair studying their faces, she had never seen them like this. They actually looked nice, when they weren't chasing after you with intentions of throwing you in prison; a knot of laughter started to edge up her throat at that thought, but she forced herself to smile and not laugh. OK, how should she act? Really out-going, no shy, girl-next-door attitude would be perfect with these neighborhood heroes.

"Its cool to finally meet you guys," she smiled, shyly.

"You guys wouldn't mind if we joined you?" Robin questioned. That was definitely him, all formal hardly any fun. Morgan took a drink from her water.

"Well I don't-" Cyborg started.

"Great, thats a yes," the green guy grinned sitting between Cyborg and Morgan, she looked over to Cyborg and couldn't help but laugh at his irritated look.

"Morgan, this is Beast Boy, I told you about him, remember?" Cyborg sighed.

"Oh yeah, you're um the green animals guy?" she asked, she honestly hadn't seen much of him except for when he was a giant green, roaring dinosaur trying to catch her in his teeth or a big, scary-looking gorilla; he was definitely one of the reasons she now avoided zoos.

"That's me," Beast Boy smiled, "So, Cyborg's been telling you about me, whats he been sayin?"

"Um" she thought back, random facts okay, "You're crazy about Tofu, um... oh, and Cy said something about a really good practical joke to get you back for something." Morgan pretended to think hard, and Beast Boy zipped over by Robin and Starfire; she knew thatd keep him from getting between her and Cyborg for the day. Cyborg gave her a smile and Morgan mouthed, "You can thank me later." He nodded, but still looked annoyed that the others had shown up.

"So, how did you two meet?" Robin asked, noticing the looks they gave each other.

"Via e-mail," Morgan and Cyborg answered together.

"Yeah," he sighed, "You guys know that site you told me about?"

"That one for computer nerds and car junkies?" Raven asked drearily.

"Pretty much, we kinda started talking about supped up cars and bikes..."

"Then, it was computers... the best hardware, how to fix the software, stuff like that," Morgan added.

"You know, I would've never expected someone like you to enjoy cars or computers," Robin said, intrigued.

"Oh, cars are okay, don't get me wrong. I'm more of a bike person; that midnight blue one down there, did you see it?"

"That's yours?!" Robin asked, surprised.

"Robin spent about half an hour gawking," Raven added, rolling her eyes.

"Tell me, friend, what purpose does the dark rose hold?" Starfire asked, obviously Robin hadn't seen it because he actually looked at her as if he was trying to place her with someone.

"Well, I saw one and thought it looked cool so I just wanted that design on my bike," she explained. Okay, so she bent the truth a little, but who hasn't?

"Did you do that yourself?" Robin asked, immediately moving on. He bought her excuse! This was too easy!

"Of course, you can only get the best detail if you do it yourself," Morgan answered, why was she opening up to these people?! They were her enemies! She noticed the sun was beginning to set, crap. She looked at her watch, oh shoot, she was late!! "Cy, I really hate to go I have a job interview, I'm sorry," Morgan said standing up. She put on her leather jacket and picked up her black book bag, almost spilling it in her hurry. She was relieved it hadn't, if they had seen her Black Rose clothes she wasn't sure if she could come up with an excuse.

"I'll walk you down," Cyborg said, getting up and following her from the patio down to the street. He stopped by her bike, "So, I was wondering if you'd like to do this another time, minus my friends, of course."

"With or without your friends I really would like that," Morgan smiled, she turned and put the kick stand up and straddled the bike. "Should we try again tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah, then you can tell me how the interview went." Cyborg was excited, he actually liked her?

"It's date," she smiled, she adjusted something on her bike and looked up. Their eyes locked and they felt themselves leaning towards each other. Her eyes squeezed tight when their lips touched, she could just melt in his arms, it was simply marvelous! She brought her hands up and touched his face as they kissed, just then someone cleared their throat. Both Cyborg and Morgan pulled back, surprised. It was just Beast Boy, and Morgan couldnt help but blush.

"Pizza?" Beast Boy asked, he really felt awkward standing here. Cyborg gave him the meanest glare possible and Morgan laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Cy call me and we can decide where," Morgan smiled, slipping on her leather gloves and she started the bike. It purred beautifully, you could tell that this thing could reach top speed in less than 60 seconds.

"Yeah, I'll call you tonight," Cyborg said, turning back to her. She gave him a wave before shooting off into the road, to face her employer.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Super Thief and a Teen Titan Can Never Be Together**

**Chap. 2**

Five months was a long time to be dating someone, especially an enemy... but she had fallen in love with him, despite knowing she shouldn't have. She couldn't bring herself to fight him anymore, she'd find a real job... she'll put away her mask for good. There's Slade now, did he know? No, of course he doesn't... she's been so careful.

"The Black Rose," he said in his usual tone, "ready for your next mission?"

"I'm done," she stated, stopping ten feet from him. He seemed a little surprised then his eyes relaxed.

"Oh, come now Morgan," Slade said, amusement rang in his voice. Her eyes widened, how did he know her real name?

"You- have you been spying on me?" she demanded, angrily.

"In a sense, I enjoy keeping tabs on my property," he answered, she winced... but he was right, she had traded herself... perhaps she could still break free. "How's Cyborg?" he asked, breaking her train of thought.

"How would I know?" she asked, defensively.

"You two are an item, are you not?" Morgan's eyes narrowed in response as he continued talking, "If you try to leave now, you may not see him again."

"Tell me, are you all bark?" she questioned, expecting him to give some smart comment back, giving her time to hit him first. Before she could react, he had unexpectedly delivered the first blow.

An hour later, the Black Rose stood on the roof of the her target, her clothes were tattered and bloody. Her body wasn't much better, she had no choice but to yield to what he wanted... it would be the only way she could get out of there, alive. Now, was her chance, she could still get away. She caught a glimpse of her reflection, it was worse than she thought. She stared into her eyes, that sparkle had returned the thought of getting away and seeing Cyborg for another day. But she knew she couldn't stay in Jump for very long, Slade was a sore loser and so he would chase her anywhere.

"Aww, Morgan. You're crying," Slade said maliciously, the voice came from the walkie-talkie in her ear.

"You're watching me, again?" she demanded looking around.

"Perhaps. Go down and get the target, now..." She opened the skylight and did as she was told, slowly lowering herself into the room. A highly dangerous chemical, the bottle slipped into her bag easily it would be safe until she got back to Slade's hideout, where she'd set it off.

"Oh, what fun... I do believe you Titan friends are coming."

"How? I didn't set off any- You!"

"Would you believe how slippery buttons can be," Slade laughed.

"I'm sick of this, I'm out of here," Morgan stated climbing up through the skylight and onto the roof.

"Why don't you stay and play with your lover?"

"Tell you what, how about I smash this... then no one will get it."

"You really are beginning to annoy me with your goody-goody act," Slade said, now standing behind her.

"It's done," she tossed the container at his feet, and his eyes widened but nothing happened, "I've given you years of service. I'm done... it's over."

"You really disappoint me, you honestly believe I'll let you walk away now?"

"I'm leaving whether you let me, or not," Morgan replied. He actually ran at her and she ran at him, knowing that if she didnt put up a fight she'd wind up in worse shape than not fighting. She dodged his kick but then his fist rammed into her stomach; she doubled over and he drove his elbow into her back, causing her to fall at his feet.

"You're bowing to my power already, why would you think you could leave in one piece?" He kicked her in her stomach, causing her to flip over onto her back. She glared at him and putting her hands by her shoulders she flipped up and onto her feet. "Give it up, you just can't win," Slade warned her.

"But don't you get it? In a way I have... you can't control me, and you've always hated that, haven't you?"

"I'll break you once and for all," he declared, "Like the dog you are."

"Haven't you learned? I'm a rose, and every rose has thorns," Morgan answered, "And you're just that kid who's tried to trample me with bare feet... incompetent and unsuccessful."

"You look like no rose to me, you're just a scared little girl trying to be someone she can never be. Your father was evil, your sister was a villain when she was alive and your mother... well, she was in the wrong family. You can't change who you are, you're a villain."

"You're wrong!" she screamed forming a rose whip. What right did he have bringing her past into this? He didn't know anything about her family, the only thing he knew was what the press knew and that was next to nothing.

"Am I? When's the only time you've been safe. When nothing's holding you back... you were only free when you didn't try to be noble. Saving your sister only bought you a life of slavery," Slade chuckled. Morgan's hand tightened around the rose and she snapped it. She turned it over her head like a lasso, then brought it down at Slade, he dodged it; every time she brought it down or around, he dodged it. Impossible, no one could avoid her rose whip, no one ever had! She snapped the whip faster and he actually caught it and pulled it from her grasp. Before she could react, he turned her weapon on her, it wrapped around her and he forced her to come to him, on her knees.

"You can't change who you are, even they know that," Slade said, pointing at something behind Morgan. She glanced to where he was looking, the Titans were approaching, she forced the vines to bend back into the rose... but she stayed on her knees at his feet, her head hung.

"I've changed, I know I have," she said; now trying to convince herself. A smile crossed Slade's masked face, he knew he was slowly getting her to bend to his will.

"You just watch, they'll attack us right off. They act first, ask later... and you can't take much more," Slade said, "even if they knew who you were." He reached down and pulled the mask from her face and delivered a kick across her face. She laid on the ground for a few moments then forced herself to push herself up; her red hair gleamed in the little light, she brushed a salty tear away before it could touch a wound smearing the blood even more.

"You're wrong, they're different... they have to be," she said, shaking her head. She knew the Titans could see this, why weren't they attacking him?

"This is who you are, you will always be a thief... the Black Rose can't ever become a white rose," he said throwing the mask down by her, she flinched. "Now fight the Teen Titans, they're youre enemies!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A Super Thief and a Teen Titan Can Never Be Together**

**Chap. 3**

Rose picked up her mask and stared at it, this thing she had used to hide herself for so many years. Was this really who she was?

"Slade!" Robin yelled, catching Rose's attention.

"I'll be right with you Robin, don't get anxious," Slade told him with a wave of his hand. Robin angrily charged at Slade, but instead of moving to attack back he knelt over and picked up the container.

Rose's eyes widened, he was going to set it off. She knew him well enough that he wouldn't hesitate to set it off here and now. The blast would either disintegrate Robin who was charging Slade now... no, he would throw it at the other Titans. He was going to take away anything that she loved if he couldn't have her.

Her mind raced, they couldn't fight him... she couldn't fight him he'd just set it off, but if he believed she came back to him... it was her only chance. She scrambled to her feet and sprinted towards Robin and before he realized it, she had hit him from the side, mimicking a football player tackle. She quickly backed to Slade's side.

"Good girl," he stated, "Smart choice." Rose looked to the Titans and her eyes rested on Cyborg. She couldn't look at him anymore, the look he gave her... it was like she had just ripped out her heart. A few tears began to trickle from her eyes. Slade grabbed her roughly by the arm and she winced at how tightly he held her.

"For you wise decision I won't kill your boyfriend - yet. But you will be sorry you even thought about betraying me," Slade told her and her eyes widened. Suddenly there was a cloud of smoke from one of Slade's smoke bombs that engulfed them and when the smoke cleared Slade and Rose were gone.

Time Jump

Rose slipped the mask onto her face and stared at her reflection. She only had an eye mask now and her clothes had even changed see results for pic. Black and half of her torso was yellow with Slade's red signia. Metal plates covered her forearms, thighs, knees, etc.

How long had she been trapped here with Slade? She couldn't remember when she had been dragged here and beaten within an inch of her life, but she was healed now and Slade was sending her out.

Slade appeared slightly behind her reflection. "If the Titans give you any trouble today, put at least a little fight before running off with what I want," Slade told her.

"Yes, sir," she said turning to face him, but it was obvious she didn't want to do this.

"Aw, Morgan. Don't look like that, it's not like I'm sending you out to kill a Titan," Slade said. She was supposed to take comfort in that? It sounded more like something he had planned for later.

She left after that, and before she realized it she was at her destination. She had been thinking about Cyborg, but it could never as it was and he probably hated her now. That's the funny thing about love, it changes so quickly into hate.

It was fairly simple to get in. She snuck through the halls, dodging guards but then Cyborg popped in her head again and didn't hear two guards rounding a corner.

"Hey!" one of the guards called, they were both reaching behind them for something. Rose ran at them and grabbed the closest one. Her hand came down on the back of his neck knocking him out. She caught him and leaned him against the wall. It would have been like Slade to leave him whereever he fell and she wasn't going to be like him in that way. If she had any control she wouldn't even be in this mess.

Then the alarms started sounding and she realized that she had let the other guard go. She would be punished for that later. She sprinted down the halls to get the micro-chip. She didn't know why Slade needed it, but frankly she didn't care anymore.

"Hey!" a familiar voice yelled. Rose froze, she had just put the chip into a pouch at her side. It was the Titans, "Who are you and why are you working for Slade?" Robin demanded.

Rose slowly turned and his eyes widened. "Black Rose," he said in surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Super Thief and a Teen Titan Can Never Be Together**

**Chap. 4**

Maybe she really was more different than she thought, she had cut her hair considerably short. The longest part of her hair was about halfway down her neck, maybe a little bit longer. She had a good reason for that, though. Long hair had become quite a bother to mess with, especially during her excessive training in which her own hair may cause her downfall, providing something Slade could easily grab a hold of.

Her clothes were also different, but she still looked like herself... didn't she? Or had Slade really changed her that much.

Silence engulfed the room as Rose studied the Titans... there were only four. Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beastboy... but where was Cyborg? Not that she wanted to go up against him, but if this was the only way she could see him, then...

"Morgan-" Beast boy said. It was evident he wanted to approach her, but he wasn't entirely sure how to handle the situation.

"Don't just stand there, fight them. Fight them or you're regret it-" Slade commanded into the radio in her ear. She didn't know what to do, she truly didn't want to fight her- the Titans.

"I can't-" Rose whispered.

"Do it or I will blow that place to the sky," Slade warned. Her eyes widened, Slade wasn't one to make empty promises, if he said he'd blow somewhere up he had a way to do so.

She obeyed, what choice did she have. A black rose appeared and she pulled the stem through her fingers and while it did so, the stem grew and thickened into a Bō a fighting stick, kinda like Robin's.

"You're a long way from the Tower, aren't cha?" Rose asked, turning the Bō around in a circle. She knew Slade had a way of watching them somewhere. She sunk down, knees bent slightly as if she was preparing to charge the Titans. Her eyes wandered around, anywhere for a camera of any sort.

"Attack Them!" Slade yelled into her ear and she ran forward at them. She swung the bō and Robin had brough out his to block her attack.

"You don't have to do this," he told her. Rose's eyes darted around, ok: one, two, three... any more cameras.

"Yes, I do," she replied. She turned the bō and caught his weapon and it flew out of his hands into one of the camera's. She could hear a popping in her her ear, he was using these cameras.

Starfire started throwing bolts at her and Rose back flipped, dropping her bō and it reverted back to the flower. She was careful to position herself just right so that they hit different camera's.

She continued moving dodging the bolts. She was looking for any cameras that she had missed. She was hit and it sent her reeling. Rose thorns flew from her as she spun. Finally when she fell she stood up quickly and looked around.

"One, two, three, four, five... that's all of 'em," Rose smiled. The vines she had put up to block the thorns from hitting the Titans. She walked over to her earset, Slade's voice bellowed from the small piece.

"Morgan you get your ass back here-" he yelled. But she promptly brought her boot hard down on top of it.

Rose glanced over to the Titans, Robin was just about to throw something. "Wait, wait!" Rose said quickly putting her hands up.

"What's your deal?" Beast Boy yelled at her.

"Isn't it obvious. She was getting rid of the cameras," Raven stated.

"Here," Rose throwing the pouch holding the micro-chip. It landed at his feet and he picked it up and looked in.

"What's this?" Robin asked.

"What Slade was after, don't ask me why," Rose stated.

"Please, Am I the only one who is confused?" Starfire asked. Rose offered a weak smile before running over to the wall and up it. She pushed off of the wall and onto one of the catwalks. Off the catwalk to a beam and jumped off the beam to a high window, which had already been open. These were all with fluid motions, something that would have been difficult for her before her training with Slade. But now that she had these skills at her disposal she can use this free time to discover a way to beat him.

She didn't need the Titan's help even if they wanted to offer it, which was less than likely seeing as they thought she had betrayed them. She couldn't explain this to them, they would think she was making excuses and had the intentions of double crossing them.

Time Jump

Rose sat up on the top of one of the city buildings. She closed her eyes as the wind blew, brushing her hair from her face. She was basking in the few moments of freedom she had. Slade would find her, no matter where she went.

"I thought you would have left town," someone said from behind her. Rose turned to look and her eyes widened in surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Super Thief and a Teen Titan Can Never Be Together**

**Chap. 5**

"Cyborg," she said surprised, mostly bewildered. She stood up and stepping away from the edge of the building walked a little closer before stopping with about 15 feet between the two of them.

"I'm surprised you're here," she said, turning her eyes down.

"Unlike other guys you might have been with, I want answers to some of your... decisions," Cyborg said, Rose's eyes narrowed. Before she would have been hurt, but she was sick of this. People looking at her and thinking they know her.

"Oh please," Rose shot back, looking up. "You just want to see if I'm a threat!"

"Don't you dare turn this back around to me," Cyborg yelled at her, "You'll twist it to get something from me." Rose's eyes went wide then narrowed again.

"Is that what you've been telling yourself? I NEVER asked anything from you. Just-"

"Let's start with the truth. I need the truth, Morgan," Cyborg interrupted her.

"First of all I don't go by that, it's Rose," she stated.

"You lied to me from the beginning? Oh, why aren't I surprised," Cyborg said angrily.

"I NEVER lied to you! Morgan is my legal name, Morgan Roseate. I hadn't gone by it in years until I met you," she yelled.

"Why? That doesn't make any sense," he said confused, calming down a little and lowering his voice to a 'talking' level.

"I have my reasons, but mostly because it's just too dangerous to be giving out my real name to everyone and his brother," Rose answered, matching his level. "It keeps people safe."

"Keeps them safe? If you want to keep people safe, then why did you go to Slade in the first place?" he asked.

"Cyborg, I'm not comfortable discussing this," Rose stated turning to leave.

"YOU CHOSE SLADE!" Cyborg yelled at her and she froze. "Why?"

"Why to save you of course," Slade answered. Both Rose and Cyborg looked over and sure enough he was standing there. "Quite clever of you to figure out how to slip out without me seeing. I actually believed for a minute that you had fallen at the Titan's hands."

"Slade-" Rose said her eyes wide, she took a step back. But before she could say any more her suit started sparking and Rose fell down to her hands and knees in pain.

"Stop it!" Cyborg yelled.

"Oh, the boyfriend is still here," Slade said, pretending to notice that Cyborg was still here. Slade looked down to a little remote in his hand and obviously turned up the power, judging by the way Rose was looking.

Cyborg's arm changed to the cannon, "I said stop," he stated clearly.

"Why don't you stay quiet like the last time this happened?" Slade demanded, turning the juice up a little more.

"Because no one deserves this kind of treatment," Cyborg said.

"Please, she's my student I can do anything I want to her. She sold herself to me," Slade stated.

"Sold herself? Why?" Cyborg asked, hesitantly.

"Oh she didn't tell you that either?" Slade asked, it was obvious he was enjoying this. "Did she tell you why she's scared of fire and why she doesn't go by her real name?"

"Don't-" Rose started, but was cut off when the power was increased again. The pain was unbearable, she didn't know if she could take any more.

"How much more can you take, I wonder," Slade said his hand going to turn it up more. But then Robin's Birdarang flew and hit Slade's hand, knocking the remote to the ground and breaking it into many pieces.

"Ah, the rest of the Teen Titans, what a pleasant surprise," Slade said with a hint of his anger heard. Robin landed next to Rose, who was struggling to get to her feet, he steadied her.

"You're not taking Rose this time," Robin stated.

"I didn't 'take' her to begin with, Robin. She came willingly," Slade replied.

"I find that hard to believe. I know that you somehow pressured her into it," Robin said, looking over to Rose. She was using all of her remaining strength to even stand now. "Titans, Go!" The Titans immediately sprang into action.

"So why did we bring her here?" Cyborg asked before following Robin to the elevator, looking in through the window. Rose was in a bed and Raven was in the room taking care of her.

"Would you rather we turn her over to the police?" Robin asked as the doors closed.

"I don't know, at least if she's in custody we're sure she won't go back to Slade," Cyborg replied.

"You don't mean that," Robin said. Cyborg didn't say anything, Robin was right. He had spent this entire time trying to convince himself that he didn't love her and that he didn't care about her.

"She chose Slade once though, and she lied to us," Cyborg said, mostly to himself.

"I think there was a reason for that, what it was I don't know yet. And I'm not sure lying is the right word for what she did," Robin answered.

"I thought we were truthful with each other. Then I find out that she gave me a name she 'doesn't go by anymore', that in itself sounds very unlikely," Cyborg explained as the doors opened.

"I want to show you something," Robin said, sitting down in front of the computer. "I was a little curious as to who 'Morgan Roseate' really was, and it turns out that she really isn't lying about that being who she really is." Robin clicked on a few things and newspaper articles popped up. Most of the articles were about science awards, but then they stopped after a certain point.

"It seemed like she had it pretty good. So what made Morgan the Black Rose?" Beast Boy asked coming up behind them.

"That's what I wondered, until I found this," Robin said. An article popped up. "Police reports state that Mr. Winters, Rose's father and a big time crime boss broke in. Rose's sister was locked in a closet as he murdered her mother. Rose came home to a burning house and screaming coming from inside." Robin clicked on something and a picture of the home in flames popped up with the next page of the article. "Basically, she ran inside and was found 15 minutes later, huddled by her mother's body. The firefighters almost couldn't get to her because so much debri had fallen around them. Her sister was never found."

Silence filled the room, "How did she get mixed up with Slade, if she knows how bad villains can be?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm not sure, he probably took her in, promising her a lot of things. The last article with her name is of when she went 'missing' from the hospital a week later," Robin answered.

"Friends," Starfire said, entering the room. "Raven sends a joyful message. Rose is 'stable', she said and is now resting." Cyborg had been silent the entire time, just staring at the computer screen.

"Let's go up and see what we can do," Beast Boy suggested heading over to the elevator. Cyborg followed, leaving Robin to do... whatever it was that he was up to.

When Cyborg stepped into her room, the first thing he saw were her arms. They were red, kinda like how people look after they get electrocuted in the horror movies.

"So you decided to come up and visit," Raven said from a corner.

"Um... yeah," Cyborg said, he still felt horrible for yelling at her and accusing her of so many different things.

"She was kinda tricky," Raven said, adjusting a few things on Rose. "Slade had somehow found a way to use that suit to hurt her. Rose has a lot of plant tendancies, so generally plantlife tend to counteract electricity, but somehow he had found a way to by pass the defense and turn it so that nothing could get out. So it was like the electricity was shooting through all her organs," Raven stated.

"What does that mean?" Beast Boy asked.

"Lets just say she's lucky she didn't die on that rooftop," Raven answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Super Thief and a Teen Ttian Can Never Be Together**

**Chap. 6**

Rose slowly opened her eyes and was looking up to a tiled ceiling. It was like the ceiling of a hospital, but the bed was more comfortable. The room was dark, the only light that came in was through the big window at one wall from the city lights, and from the window at the opposite end of the room, obviously from a hallway.

She didn't know what time it was, but it was obviously late. She forced herself to get up, and she looked around the room. It was definately a medical room, but out of the city. She honestly had no idea where she was.

She noticed that someone had taken her clothes and now she was in a medical gown... no, it was a little more stylish than those dorky things. Another thing she realized was that her arms had been bandaged.

Rose reached up and took the end and started unrolling the bandages from one arm. After about a minute or so she had all of it off of both her arms and discarded as a crumbled ball at the end of her bed.

She gingerly slid out of bed, still feeling a little woozy. She quickly did a back check, and unlike the hospital gowns, this one had a back, and it was a little shorter than she would have liked. It looked like something Starfire would have chosen, her and those stupid mini-skirts.

She went over to the door and it slid open easily. As soon as she stepped out into the hallway she realized that she was at the Titan Tower, somewhere she had never thought she'd see again.

She spotted the Titan's rooms just down the hall and went down to them. She hesitantly touched the control panel and the door flew open, no one was home. She wandered over to the closet and opened it. It was Starfire's room.

Rose silently slipped into one of the less 'pink' or 'purple' of the outfits. It was actually a green top and a pair of unworn jeans.

She wandered down the hall when she finished changing and came into the TV room, the Titans were laying around on the couches. Most of them asleep, but Robin stood staring out to the city. Rose silently walked through the room, to stand next to him.

"It's kinda pretty out tonight," she commented.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I just crawled out of a mosh pit," Rose shrugged. "But thanks, you guys didn't have to help me."

"I figured something was up when you went back to Slade the last time," Robin explained. "You're definately not stupid."

"Um... should I take that as a compliment?" Rose asked turning to him and leaning against the glass.

"You can take it however you want to. I'm just saying that there was no way you would willingly go back to Slade after what happened," Robin explained. Rose was silent as she looked out the window at the city. "How did you get tangled up with Slade anyways?" Robin asked.

"Is this an interrogation now?" Rose asked defensively, her eyes shooting over to him. He looked to her a little surprised.

"No, but I thought I'd ask you. I'd been wondering about it and since we were frie-"

"Friends? Friends don't betray each other. I've realized that I've already ruined that," Rose shot back.

"If friendship's so important to you then why'd you do it still do it?" Robin asked calmly.

"If I choose not to answer, will you turn me in to the cops?" Rose asked.

"No, but I see no reason you shouldn't answer."

"Because it won't change anything. Even if you and your friends know why I did it, you will still have the knowledge that I did it. You all will expect a repeat offense, I don't want to go through that with you." Robin was silent as he turned his head to look back out the window. "You can't deny that that will happen," Rose stated, looking back out the window as well.

"I'd admit that we would be on edge for a little while, but trust is something that takes a while to grow," Robin stated.

"If at all," Rose added. Robin looked at her, as if he was trying to figure her out.

"I really don't understand what could have happened to make you so defensive. I don't even think you trusted us before we knew about your double life," Robin stated leaning against the window facing her.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this, especially after they had just saved her life. But this was just what she did, she put up a defense that was nearly impenetrable and wouldn't let anyone through to see who she really was.

Maybe Slade was right, she was just a scared little girl waiting for daddy to come home again. It was like a part of her was wishing that these past years since the incident were just a horrible nightmare.

"I've just had plenty of experience with getting hurt by people I trust," Rose stated, refusing to look at him. Her eyes studied the skyline, then spotted something.

"Something's going on," Rose said, squinting to see what exactly it was the police cruiser had rammed into. Just after she said that the Titan communicators started flashing. "Time for you to go to work."

"I'll talk to you about this later, right?" Robin asked, reluctant to leave. The team drowsily got up, they hadn't seen Rose.

"Sure," Rose nodded. Robin had no choice but to accept that, they were short on time.

Rose stood at the window a few moments after the Titans had left, trying to decide what she was going to do.

She walked over to the coffee table and picked up a pad of paper and a pen. The tip touched the surface, what was she going to write exactly?

"Thank you for everything" she started in her swirly handwriting. "I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for you all."

Rose paused and bit her bottom lip trying to figure out how she was going to phrase this. "I'm sorry, but I feel that this is what I have to do. Maybe when I've removed myself, I can finally get everything figured out."

"I don't know how long that will take, but what I can promise is that I will come back to the city when I do. Maybe then I can answer all of you questions, if you still care enough to know."

Rose started to stand up, but paused to write another quick note. This one she wrote on a separate piece of paper. She set the pad down where she knew the Titans would see it and took the folded piece of paper up to the Titan rooms. She started to slip it under the door, but remember how much of a pigsty BB's room was she stuck it to the door.

Hours later when the Titans returned there was no trace that Rose had ever been there except for the notes.

That was all the Titans heard of Rose, until a year later...


	7. Chapter 7

**A Super Thief and a Teen Titan Can Never Be Together**

**Chap. 7**

Rose had never been one to tie herself to anything. True she did make exceptions and she had very good reasons for those few. Take for instance, Slade, definately her reason for doing or not doing a lot of things.

Because of Slade, Rose was a skilled fighter, a thief, and a master of disguise, but because of him she had almost lost her life on several occasions, her distrust had grown to an incredible size, and she had fled to Gotham. Why did she stop here in the first place?

Perhaps it was the fact that it was such a large city and no one would notice an extra thief. She didn't expect her roberies to catch Batman's attention, but word had it that he believe that he was on the trail of Poison Ivy. Boy was he going to be surprised if he discovered the Black Rose.

In addition, one more identity had been added to the array Rose had collected: the Jester. An individual she had put much work into developing an alter-personality, costume, and life. She made sure that the Black Rose and the Jester had no ties to each other. Even if anyone had discovered the link, the titans had graciously not revealed Rose's true identity.

The purpose of Jester was to get the Joker's attention, in doing so could very well secure her place on his team and put her exactly where she needed to be to complete her goal.

Her father, the one man she hated more than Slade, who just so happened to be a long time chump of the Joker's. If she could make it to be Joker's new right hand girl, her revenge would be a simple thing to get. Then to get Batman off her back it would be as simple as setting up a distraction, say tipping him off to the Joker's next scheme or even his new hideout's location.

Rose had gotten reacquainted with her old gynmanstic skills, especially her back flips. It took some practie getting back to where she had been. Sure she had been able to do a few, but not as many in a row as she wanted. Now she was ready.

She had spent weeks paying certain sources specifically to know what Joker was planning just so she could get in there and out before he did. This was specifically to build up his rage, in addition to his curiosity. Now that he had his own goons trying to find any clue about her, it was time to let a story slip about her own "heist". The Joker was sure to meet her there, she was sure of that, what self-respecting guy would let someone else move in on his turf?

Rose had just picked the lock, for a jewelry store it had a very bad security system. She flipped forward into the store, to the jewelry eases where she pushed off the ground with her feet, landing on top of the cases on her hands.

She hand walked down the cases looking "up" into the cases for her target. It was just a very big diamond, but to anyone else she would have to have a reason for stealing it. She heard something and turned her head to look, but didn't see anything.

She jumped off and just as she landed a rope caught her foot, pulling her up and dangling her upside down. Then she saw him, the Joker, he had laid such an obvious trap and she fell for it!

"How's it hangin'?" Jester Rose asked with a smile.

"My, my, look what I've caught with my little trap," Joker stated circling, but she did notice that while he looked serious, he had cracked a little smile at her joke.

"Is that all you've got... what do they call a card like you?" she asked.

"Joker..." he stated with a frown.

"Joker, then. I would've expected something like "what's up?" or "nice of you to hang out", anything," she said crossing her arms. His smile returned and he turned to look at his 'goons'.

"Boys, give the lady and I a few minutes alone," Joker grinned at them and they left in a bit of a hurry. "Now then-" Joker stopped midsentence, realizing that she was gone. He looked around then spotted her behind a jewelry counter.

"How did you-" he started to ask in surprise.

"Do you think the ruby or the diamond looks better?" she asked holding out both of her hands, a ring on each of her ring fingers.

"I don't think you came here for jewels," Joker said approaching the counter and leaning across toward her.

"Oh, I didn't, did I?" Jester asked coyly.

"I think you set this whole thing up to meet me," Joker smiled.

"You're right," she shrugged, giving up. He seemed a little surprised to hear it but his smile grew a little more.

"I heard that someone had been asking around about me, never would I have dreamed that the great Joker was the one behind me this entire time," Jester confided with a smile.

"We can change that," Joker replied.

"Oh, really?" she asked curiously.

"With Harley back in Arkham, I am currently without a henchgirl," Joker said leaning forward a little more.

"A henchgirl?" Jester repeated.

"Or sexy accomplice," Joker shrugged. Jester raised an eyebrow, then smiled this was going to be easier than she planned.

"That sounds like an idea," Jester agreed, there was the sound of breaking glass and they both looked.

"It's the Bat!" Jester said surprised. The Joker's goons came in and started shooting at him and Jester took that as her chance to slip away. She didn't need Batman knowing about her just yet, if he's given enough time he could very well figure out that her trail leads all the way back to the Titans.

She hoped that the Joker would be fine, but he had dealt with Batman on several occasions and gotten away.

Time Jump!

Rose sighed as she walked through the Asylum. She adjusted her name tag, she could not believe she was here to break out the Joker. The dummy decided to take on the Bat the other night and now Batman had to know about her... well Jester atleast.

Rose wore a wig and her Jester mask was replaced with sunglasses.

"I'll take him from here guys," she grinned at the two cops.

"Are you sure?" one of the guys asked. Time to bring out the Jester in her now, just have fun with it.

"Absolutely Positutely!"

"All right then, Officer... Tarr," the officer said looking closely at her name tag. She thought she was very ingenious in making her name. Officer Jessica Tarr... or to those who are smart enough to figure it out, Jess Tarr jesterjess tarr. She led him around to the back of the armored van and held the door open for him.

"Jess Tarr, that is such a... unique name," Joker smiled.

"Why thank you, I picked it out myself," Jester winked before closing the door shut behind him. She bounded around the truck and hopped into the passenger seat, waiting for them to get far enough from Arkham to take care of the driver.

"Sorry officer, this is your stop," Jester said as they drove through a wooded area. She took hold of a bar above her head and delivered a kick that sent the poor guy through the window. The van swerved as she slid in to the driver seat and took the wheel. She then pulled off her sunglasses and put her eye mask back on. She finally came to a stop in the Joker's hideout, lucky she knew where he was hiding out still.

"Honey, we're home," Jester called as she swung the door open. "Thank you for riding with Jester Charter," she announced.

"The ride was a little bumpy at one point," he commented with a smile.

"Oh, our driver had to leave unexpectedly," Jester shrugged.

"What's up, Robin?" Beast Boy asked as the Titans entered the main room of the Tower.

"I think we found Rose," Robin answered.

"Where?" Cyborg asked, worried.

"Gotham." Robin stated. "Batman traced a new baddie in Gotham, here. It seems that Rose broke the Joker out of Arkham."

"The Joker?" Starfire repeated.

"Rose doesn't make the wisest decisions, but I doubt that she'd let herself get tangled up with that madman," Raven stated, as Robin brought up two pictures from a security camera. A girl in a police uniform, one she was wearing sunglasses, but the other picture she had lowered the sunglasses enough that her eyes were visible. Robin put in a few key strokes and the pictures fused into a single picture. The face... there was no doubt about it, it was Rose.

"But why? Do we have any clues about her motives?" Cyborg asked.

"Nothing," Robin answered, shaking his head. "I gave Batman all the information I could. He's going to see what he can find on his side."

"While we try to find anything on our side," Raven added, "And hope somebody finds something before it's too late."


	8. Chapter 8

**A Super Thief and a Teen Titan Can Never Be Together**

**Chap. 8**

"Mr. Wayne! Oh, Bruce!" the reporters cried.

"If you please, I'd like to see some of my guests tonight. Thank you," Bruce Wayne smiled as he left the reporters. He walked a little ways and something caught his eye, a white face? No, it couldn't be, not here. Then he bumped into someone, a glass fell and shattered.

"I am so sorry," the girl apologized, instantly bending over to pick up the fragments.

"No, I wasn't watching where I was going. I apologize," Bruce smiled kindly, helping her.

"Miss, you really don't have to do that," the butler said, appearing out of nowhere. She looked up and blushed and Bruce couldn't help but laugh, as they handed off the fragments of the wine glass.

"I must look as absurd as I feel right now," she smiled.

"No, not at all," he assured her. He actually had a moment to look at her, her red hair was tied up in a braid with curls excaping and cascading around her face. Her dress was very elegant looking: a black corsetted top with a simple ball gown styled bottom. But through that all, it was her emerald green eyes that stood out the most. She was a very beautiful girl, she had to be about as old as Robin.

"Out of place then," she smiled. "I'm sorry again for the... um, glass."

"You're about as out of place as I am, then." he smiled offering his hand. They were both still crouched on the floor. "I'm Bruce Wayne."

"So you're the infamous Wayne," she said, accepting his hand as they both stood up.

"Can I get your name?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry. Morgan Roseate," she said. She figured it was safe to use her real name on occasions, it was after all a party of the upper class. They would eventually forget all about her.

"I don't think I've seen you around Gotham, Ms. Roseate," Bruce said, recognizing the name instantly. She was who the Titans were looking for, who he believed to be the new thief in town, Jester.

"Call me Rose, everybody does, and I'm in town visiting family," she replied.

"Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Mr. Wayne," Rose said, a little put off by his tone.

"Uh... call me Bruce, would you?" Bruce asked.

"Sure..." she said, something had caught her eye. "Um... if you would excuse me, Bruce." Before he could say anything in reply she had taken a step into a crowd and he lost her in the sea of faces, which in itself was a curiosity, because with her redhair she should stand out.

"Is that the very same Roseate you had been inquiering about, Master Wayne?" the butler asked.

"Yes, I believe she is," Bruce said, trying to catch sight of her again.

Rose slipped into a separate room and slipped off the dress skirt to reveal the bottoms of her Jester costume and then slipped on her mask and pulled her hair into her Jester hat. She quickly applied the makeup as she heard the screams starting. The door opened and she turned to look who it was... Bruce Wayne.

"Rose?" he asked looking surprised. She ran at him and flipped over him, then pushed him into the room.

"Get out of here," she warned closing the door. She flipped over people and landed next to Joker and he put his arm around her.

"What a welcome party," he laughed.

"Just for you, baby," she smiled in return. She held up what he wanted, a disk with various programs that he could use.

"You're too good to me," he smiled taking it and hugging her closer to his body. She grinned in return, it was the only thing she could do to keep from cringing.

"Joker, party's over," Batman stated stepping from the darkness, dropping one of his goons.

"Batman, so good of you to join us," Joker grinned maliciously, pulling out a gun. He started shooting it and Rose stepped away, she looked around and spotted her father. He had just run out the door.

"You're not getting away that easy," Rose stated running after him.

"Rose, wait," Batman called. She ignored him as she jumped down the stairs and into the street. She ran down the street and turned into the alley she saw him disappear into. Rose slid to a stop and looked around, then heard him on the roof. Somehow he had made it to the roof tops!

She ran up the wall and throwing a vine; it snagged on the rooftop and instantly rooted itself into the concrete. She climbed up it and stood on the rooftop, spotting her father.

"Hey, Winters," she called throwing a kunai-shaped at him, it caught his sleeve and trapped him against the brickwall.

"Jester, so the Joker sent you after me?" her father laughed.

"Not quite," she said running at him, she went to throw a punch and he pulled free from the thrown. He ran and jumped across another alleyway and she pursued until he reached a wide street, there was no way he could run anymore.

"If Joker didn't send you, then why are you here?" he demanded turning to face her.

"I have my own score to settle with you," she stated.

"Who are you?" he asked. Rose pulled off her mask and hat and threw them to the side. "Lilian?" he asked, eyes widening.

"Not quite, you made sure she was dead," Rose said.

"Morgan," he smiled. "This is classic. All those years- you must have been dreaming about this moment."

"By the time I get finished with you they won't find any trace you ever existed," Rose said.

"That's pretty tough talk for such a little girl," he said, then pulled a gun and started firing it. Rose jumped and flipped, avoiding the bullets. When he finally ran out of bullets she ran at him and threw punch after punch and when he fell she kicked him. He stood up and she pinned him against the brick wall, holding a dagger up to his throat.

"You don't have it in you to actually kill me," her father laughed.

"Rose, don't!" Batman called.

"You should stay out of this Batsy, this is family matters," Winters chuckled.

"Rose, I know what he did to you. There are other ways to handle this then revenge," Batman said taking a step toward them.

"No, there isn't. He is an expert at slipping through the cracks, he's gotten away with more than murder," Rose said pressing the knife closer to his throat.

"You don't want to do this, Rose," he said.

"How do you know what want and don't want? You know nothing about me!" Rose demanded.

"I know that you don't want to be like him. If you take his life, you will be," he assured her. Rose hesitated and that gave Winters the opening he was waiting for, he grabbed her hand and forced her to drop the knife before pinning her to the wall with a spare gun held to her stomach.

"I knew you couldn't do it, you're weak," he said to her. There was the sound of a shot and Winters fell, being hit in the head with one of Batman's batarangs. Rose slid to the ground, staring wide-eyed at her father's unconcious frame.

"Are you okay?" Batman asked, crouching down next to her.

"He said the same thing that Slade always told me," Rose breathed, her green eyes remained wide and she was clutching her stomach.

"Are you injured?" he asked again, there were a few moments of silence.

"I'll be okay," she said, blinking hard. "I've been through worse," she added, forcing herself to stand up. But when she finally made it to her feet, her knees buckled and she passed out. Batman was quick to catch her and when he did he saw the gun shot wound.

"He shot her," he said, looking over to the unconscious Winters. He waited too long before acting and blamed himself.


End file.
